Library
English * Personal Diary of Charles Belgrave (1926 - 1957) * Ruling Families of Arabia - Bahrain: The Ruling Family of Al-Khalifah - Archive despatches, diplomatic correspondence and political reports concerning Al Khalifa * The Rise of Shiite Politics in Bahrain - Mohammed Zweiri * Survey in Bahrain - 1993 * Sands of Time *Speak Together of Freedom: The Present Struggle for Democracy and Human Rights in Bahrain, Robert Wilkinson, The Parliamentary Human Rights Group, March 1996 *The opposition in Bahrain: A bellwether for the Gulf?, Louay Bahry (1997) * Prospects of a Moderate Islamist Discourse: The Case of Bahrain, Mansoor Al-Jamri, Middle East Studies Association, November 1997 * Contentious politics in Bahrain: From ethnic to national and vice versa. Abdulhadi Khalaf. August 1998. * State and Civil Society in Bahrain, Mansoor Al-Jamri, Middle East Studies Association, December 1998 * The New Amir of Bahrain: Marching Sideways, Abdulhadi Khalaf, Civil Society, April 2000 * The Socioeconomic Foundations of the Shiite Opposition in Bahrain, Louay Bahry, Mediterranean Quarterly, Summer 2000 * The Bahraini three on St. Helena, 1956-1961, Miriam Joyce, The Middle East Journal, Autumn 2000 * Bahrain: democracy by decree, Le Monde diplomatique, May 2001 * Shi'ism and Political Protest in Bahrain, Falah al-Mdaires (2002) * Political Reform in Bahrain: The Price of Stability, Middle East Intelligence Bulletin, Sep 2002 * Bahrain: A brawl begets a backlash, Abdulhadi Khalaf, Daily Star, Jan 2003 * Far from democracy in the gulf - Bahrain: the royals rule, Marc Pellas, Le Monde diplomatique, Mar 2005 * Ethnicity, Insurgency and Civil War: Bahrain. James D. Fearon, David D. Laitin. Stanford University. June 2005. * Interview with Sheikh Mohamed Ali Al-Mahfoodh of Islamic Action Society, Al Ayyam, Jun 2005 * Bahraini opposition realigns, hawks choose no compromise option, Gulf States Newsletter, November 2005 * Reaching for Power: The Shi'a in the Modern Arab World, Yitzhak Nakash, Princeton 2007 * Are the Shia Rising?, Maximilian Terhalle, Middle East Policy, Summer 2007 * Political reform in Bahrain: end of a road?, Abdulhadi Khalaf, Middle East International Online, February 2004 * Constitutional Reform and Political Participation in the Gulf, Edited by Abdulhadi Khalaf & Giacomo Luciani, 2006 * The King’s Dilemma: Obstacles to Political Reforms in Bahrain, Abdulhadi Khalaf, March 2003 * The Autobiography of Yūsuf al-Baḥrānī (1696–1772) * Voices in Parliament, Debates in Majalis, Banners on the Street: Avenues of Political Participation in Bahrain, Katja Niethammar, Robert Schuman Centre for Advanced Studies, European University Institute, 2006 * Generational change and elite-driven reforms in the Kingdom of Bahrain, Steven Wright (2006) Middle East and Islamic Studies, University of Durham *Rival Empires of Trade and Imami Shiism in Eastern Arabia, 1300-1800, Juan Cole, International Journal of Middle East Studies, Vol. 19, No. 2, (May, 1987), pp. 177-203 * The Nature of the Akhbārī/Uṣūlī Dispute in Late Ṣafawid Iran. Part 1: 'Abdallāh al-Samāhijī's "Munyat al-Mumārisīn, Andrew J. Newman, Bulletin of the School of Oriental and African Studies, University of London, Vol. 55, No. 1 (1992), pp. 22-51 * Bahrain: reaching a Threshold, Edward Burke, Project on Freedom of Association in the Middle East and North Africa, Working Paper June 2008 * Fixing the Kingdom: Political Evolution and Socio-Economic Challenges in Bahrain, Steven Wright, Center for International and Regional Studies, Georgetown University School of Foreign Service in Qatar, Occasional Paper No. 3 * The Role of Iran in the Failed Coup of 1981: The IFLB in Bahrain, Hasan Tariq Alhasan, Middle East Journal, The Middle East Journal, Volume 65, Number 4, Autumn 2011, pp. 603-617(15) عربي * البحرين - قراءة الوثائق البريطانية / بقلم الدكتور سعيد الشهابي * من البحرين الى المنفى سانت هيلانه - عبد الرحمن الباكر * بناء الدولة في البحرين:المهمة غير المنجزة - د. عبد الهادي خلف 2003 * شرعنة تكوين الثروة في البحرين - عبد الجليل السنكيس - ديسمبر 2007 Still looking * [http://www.lse.ac.uk/collections/anthropology/theseslist1976-90.htm Schumarcher I.A. 1987. Ritual devotion among Shi'i in Bahrain. Unpublished PhD thesis, University of London] * Nelida Fuccaro. Understanding the Urban History of Bahrain in Journal of Critical Studies of the Middle East (Critique), 17 (2) 2000: 49-81 * Nelida Fuccaro. 2004. Indigenous State Traditions and Urbanism in the Islands of Bahrein, 1602-1932, Eurasian Studies, vol. 3/2: